Newbie
by princess23516
Summary: This is a one shot that I made for a test, I didn't realise it could be a Twilight fanfic until I re-read it so I decided to publish it on here to see what you all thought : Pairings: Jacob x OC


_**Newbie**_

A/N: This is a one shot I wrote in class and thought it would make a good fanfic. Tell me what you think of it. Pairings- Jacob x OC

_**Jacob's POV**_

I sat down in my seat for chemistry. I was so pleased when I started this segment. What made it even better was that I didn't have a partner. Mr Riley was about to start the lesson when a girl came rushing in.

"Excuse me sir, is this chemistry?"

"Yes it is. What is your name and why are you late?" Mr Riley questioned.

"Sorry Sir, It's my first day and I didn't know where this class was. My name is Àine." She replied.

"Right, well just take a seat over there please."

My heart raced. Did he mean next to me? She plonked herself down next to me. I thought about introducing myself. In the end, I didn't. I looked at her then realised how pretty she was. She had long black flowing hair. She has sea blue eyes that glistened. I then realised I was staring at her so I turned my head swiftly in the other direction. Looking at the floor, I could see how tall she was. And skinny. It came to my attention that she was a bit too skinny. I decided I wouldn't talk to her for the rest of that lesson.

When it came to the next lesson she seemed to sit further away.

"I'm Jake" I said.

"Hi, I'm Àine" she replied. Then returned to her work. She sewed to speak with a strong accent so I wasn't sure where she was from.

"So, where are you from? You sound like you're from the Celtic background."

"Yeah, I'm from Ireland" she replied.

"Cool, so how do you spell your name?" I asked. I felt like I was prying...

"A-With an accent-i-o-n" she said

"That sounds like you would pronounce it ion."

"Well it's not! Its pronounced awn-ya." She snapped. That was the end of our conversation today then.

As the weeks went on, I would see her by herself. It came to chemistry again so I asked.

"What are your friends like?"

"My friends?" she repeated.

"Yeah, your _friends_"

"Well, urm... I haven't really urm... made any... yet" She coughed

"Really?"

"No"

"Well, would you like to hang out with me in between lessons?"

"I barley know you and you barley know me!" she answered.

"Well, then, let's get to know each other!" We talked for the rest of the lesson.

We hung out then for the rest of the week.

At the weekend I rang her mobile. She didn't pick up so I left a voicemail.

"Hey Àine, Its Jake. I'm ringing to ask if you'd like to go bowling then get something to eat so ring or text me as soon as you can. Bye."

10 minutes later I got a text.

_**Hey Jake**_

**Àine here.**

**Sorry I didn't reply sooner. Sure, I'd love to go out. What time? X**

I rung her and told her all the details.

When we got to the bowling alley, we saw it was shut.

"Where do you want to go now then?"She asked

"How about a pizza place?"

"Sure!" she replied. The car seemed too silent on the way there so I asked her about her herself.

"What are your family like?" I asked

"They are alright. They annoy me sometimes but I'm sure everyone's family's do."

"Yeah, have you got any siblings?"

"Yes. A younger sister who my parents say is the image of me. Oh, and an older brother.

"What's he like?" I asked.

"I don't want to talk about him"

"Why? I just thought—"

"I said I don't want to talk about him!" She interrupted.

"OK" I said calmly.

What's so bad about him that she doesn't want to say?

The rest of the car journey was in complete silence. We spent some time at dinner talking about general things but it felt weird. It felt different to how it was before.

We got in the car to leave and once again it was quiet. We turned on the radio the second we got into the car. Àine started to shiver. I reached into the back seat feeling for my jacket. I put it over her shoulders. She looked up at me. Then we pulled up outside her house. I pulled out the key and opened the door for her. She stepped out and I closed the door behind her. I followed behind her walking her to her door.

"Well, tonight was fun in a weird way" she giggled

"Yeah, it was, in a weird way" we both started laughing. Once we stopped I caught her eye.

"Look, I'm sorry Àine for pushing you into answering–"

"Don't worry Jake. I over reacted."

I caught her eye. She looked up at me. I wrapped my hand around her waist and bent my head down. She kissed me softly. We stood like that on her doorstep for about 2 minutes. I pulled away and stared at her.

"I urm... have to go—" I heard some banging inside. Àine groaned. "I have some things to sort out... Bye Jake."

"Bye Àine" She stepped inside as quickly as possible. "I'll miss you..." I whispered. I stared after her, staring at the door. I turned around and walked to my truck. Why did I feel like this? Why did my heart hurt when she was gone? Why did I miss her so much when she was gone? What was this feeling in my stomach? Why did I feel so sick when she was gone? Was there something wrong with me or, did I... No, I couldn't. Never. Impossible. But... Why did I feel like this? Why did she make me feel like this? Did she make me feel like this or was it me? I felt like this but it felt stronger when we fought. Did I... love her?

A/N: So what do you think of this story? Did you like how I ended it? Do you think I should continue it? If I get enough fans I might continue it. But it may take a while because I have to start prep for my SAT's this year so review please 


End file.
